The invention relates to a method and apparatus used to set rates in communications networks.
Methods for setting communications rates have already been employed in conventional analog communications networks. These methods allow the traffic in the networks to be controlled by the price. In the 1980s, for example, use was made of so-called xe2x80x9cmoonlight ratesxe2x80x9d based on a rigid rate structure consisting of a very limited number of rate categories. Although these methods allowed, in principle, the traffic to be controlled by the price, this approach makes possible only a very rough type of traffic control because the mere application of certain time-dependent price categories does not take into account the actual line loads.
The reference European Patent Application No. A 0 526 118 A2 purportedly concerns a system for communications rate setting in digitized or analog communications networks, implemented in wire, radio, or laser-supported terrestrial or satellite communications networks, using the terminals of a calling and a called subscriber, the system measuring the load on lines of the communications network above the subscriber terminal line, in order to include the load in the process of setting rates. The resulting measuring values are stored in special rate computers and are available upon demand. In the rate computers are computing algorithms in the form of programs which take into account the traffic load for the current rate to be determined with regard to an individual call, the current individual rate being displayed at the terminal of the calling subscriber. The load measurement is, however, not an integral component of the switching node, and the calculation of the current rate is carried out using a basic rate for long distance calls and an amount representing the traffic load and the distance to be spanned. Thus the rate is exclusively determined by technical factors and such important customer parameters as speaking behavior and customer factors are not taken into account. As a result, there is apparently relatively small flexibility in the setting of rates. In addition, after dialing the entire number and after the display of the valid rate, one additional specific key must be pressed. Further, an ongoing measurement of the load on all lines cannot be implemented in this case even without the concrete request for this measurement by a calling subscriber and the storing of the measuring values in the switching nodes.
In addition, the reference German Patent Application No. 33 05 978 A1 purportedly concerns a system is disclosed that activates and deactivates in a time-variable manner fixed rates only. In this system, the reference appears to refer only to making the rate model, which is still used today and which provides for rate levels dependent both on distance as well as time, more flexible. The system apparently activates the rate levels as a function of the measured total network load.
Exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention are directed to creating a method and a system or circuit arrangement for dynamically setting communications rates in analog and digitized communications networks and taking into account the specific degree of capacity utilization of the communication network at the time of a particular call attempt such that, given a high traffic load on the communications infrastructure, the use or utilization of the network is more expensive than given a smaller load, an effective control of the traffic load being achievable as a result of a continuous traffic control that is influenced by the specific spatial and temporal situation in the network.
Further exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention are directed to dynamic communications rate setting in digitized communications networks which is based, in principle, on the continuous measurementxe2x80x94performed by traffic measuring equipmentxe2x80x94of the loads carried by all lines above the subscriber line level. The values measured may be stored in a system or circuit in special rate calculators, or rate xe2x80x9cpre-calculators,xe2x80x9d where they are available on demand. The traffic measuring equipment may be connected to rate calculators which jointly constitute the load measuring groups. Rate combination calculators located at the corresponding exchanges may be used to combine the rate weighting factors of the high-usage routes with those of the main route (final route) in accordance with certain parameters defined by the carrier in order to obtain new rate weighting factors which will be passed on to the next highest level. The actual rate calculators may be located at the line terminations at the terminal exchanges. The hardware may be implemented either as separate units or as components such as modular printed circuit boards at digital exchanges. Depending on the structure of the digital switching equipment, the three components of the dynamic communications rate setting system may be implemented, in part or as a whole, as software elements incorporated in the program system of the exchange.
Further exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention are directed to providing dynamic communications rate setting which may be based on the following or combinations of the following:
1. The loads carried by all lines above the subscriber line level are continuously measured. The values measured are stored in special rate calculators where they are available on demand.
2. The amount of traffic load determines the rate which is payable for a particular call and has to be determined using a special algorithm. The algorithms used for the calculation are stored as programs in the rate calculators.
3. The rate payable for a particular call is shown, for example, on the display of the calling telephone after all digits of the trunk code of the destination network have been dialed. Immediately after the input of the last digit of the trunk code, the corresponding rate calculator uses the latest data measured for the traffic flowing to that destination to calculate the rate that is valid at that moment and show it on the display of the calling telephone. This means that all subscribers should have a telephone having a display at their disposal. However, it is also possible to use a personal computer, a connected printer, a fax, or other type of communications equipment for the call and the display. Even announcements using synthetic speech are imaginable and technically feasible.
4. Unless further digits are dialed after the input of the trunk code, the system will remain, for a certain time (for instance, five seconds) in this offer-making status in order to enable the subscriber to decide whether to have the conversation at the rate displayed or to interrupt the dialing process, for example, by replacing the receiver. When the xe2x80x9ctime granted for decision-makingxe2x80x9d has elapsed, the dialing process will be discontinued by the system.
5. If the subscriber dials the number of the person he wishes to call, the charges payable for this call will be calculated according to the rate displayed.
6. The charges actually payable for this call will be displayed on the telephone of the calling subscriber upon completion of the call.
7. Dynamic communications rate setting is also applicable to large local networks since it is possible, in principle, to use a dynamic method for setting the rates payable for all local calls outgoing to other exchange areas. As soon as the calling subscriber has dialed the code of the exchange he wishes to access, the rate valid at that moment will be transmitted, in the same way as for trunk calls, by the rate calculator to the calling terminal to be displayed there. If the subscriber continues dialing, the call charges will be calculated according to the rate displayed as in the case described above.
Dynamic communications rate setting in digitized networks may be suitable both for voice communications and for any other type of electronic communications such as video, data and fax transmission.
Exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention may be directed to eliminating entirely the dependence on distance, for example, by measuring the loads carried by cross connections and according to the numbering scheme. In this case, the only yardstick used for calculating the rates may be the line utilization, i.e., in the case of the heavy use of a dialed line, a higher rate may be calculated than in lighter use. Moreover, a flexible rate setting system may be achieved with the aid of an algorithm calculating the current rate by setting parameters (weighting factors); in this way, for instance, minimum and maximum rates can be set. In an equally simple way, it is possible to introduce parameters for special rates into the algorithms. An equivalent solution can be implemented for specifying discounts for frequent callers or major users. The minimum rate should cover, for instance, the cost price, whereas the maximum rate payable in the event of high traffic loads should represent the maximum price accepted by the customer. The achievable maximum price level can be identified by international comparisons and market research. The rates may always apply to the entire duration of a call, i.e., a higher rate will be charged for calls initiated after an increase in traffic load whereas this does not hold for calls already in progress at that particular moment. In the reverse case, this principle shall apply accordingly. Moreover, program modifications may be introduced that will enable the algorithm to include in the call rates international factors characteristic of different types of international calls. Thus, exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention may allow an entirely dynamic communications rate setting to be implemented both in digital and analog networks, as a result of which, rate setting on the basis of the specific actual traffic load of the network structure may be realized.